May Diggle
Personality May has lived a sheltered life, as a noble child. she was wrapped in cotton wool and not allowed to go out into the outside world. she has no street smarts and general knowledge and is a bit of a bumbling idiot, idealistic, and very niaeve. she believes everyone's intentions are good. her only talent lays within her knowledge of magic, she wants to befriend everyone and anyone. she is cheerful, friendly, playful, she is easily entertained and excited to see the world and meet new friends,she speaks like a noble but doesn't act like one. Appearance She is a Half-human Hal fling with soft features,round face, full cheeks, huge purple eyes,full lips and is very short and slim. pointed ears, she is wearing a purple tunic,with gold embellishments. no shoes she carries a golden staff and a ocarina. she is 18, but is often mistaken for a human child, for those who are not familiar with half lings. Backstory May grew up in a quiet noble family, she was well cared for and everyone in town treated her overly-well due to the family name of her noble father. she was home schooled, but was often distracted reading books about gods and magic, she wasn't let outside very often, besides into the manors garden, she often sat there daydreaming, always longing for something more. she loved her family dearly. Often other noble families visited and she would get to know all the nobles in the area, she still did not develop adequate social skills though as they always kept more than a healthy distance away, and not stay to long as to not risk catching any illness, she was always inside at her sick half-ling mothers side, her father took her mothers last name, this was against tradition, but was allowed due to the circumstances in her memory. One day everything was flipped upside down when her mother passed away from ligma. she had been fighting and holding on for many years. it was the worst day of her life. her father remarried a horrible woman,she hated may and her positivism. all of a sudden her father began to slowly grow cold towards her. the man that had nothing for love for her was under her step mothers control. Family jewels and air-looms started to go missing around the house, they were found broken under May's bed mattress in her room, finally the step mother had a reason to get rid of her. they were her dead mothers precious jewels, that her father held close to his heart. Her father lost it he threw May out with nothing but her status and his last t name told her to never come home as he did this she saw a sinister glow in his fathers eyes, he was being controlled. his face full of fury, but the tears running rapidly down his face said otherwise,like the real him was being held back. she was away from home,had nothing and no one. living on the streets for a few weeks was tough but the other urchins took a shine to her and your sunny disposition and helped you out a little taught you a few tricks even though all this had happened you were still the sunny and kind to every person but it wasn't enough you needed answers, most of all she wanted the sweet comforts of home, and the loving warm embrace of her family. one day there was a large wagon with purple and red decorum around it and pulled by two large dark black horses with eyes that burned like fire. curious she stepped out onto the street to get a better look. it was a fortune teller an old decrepit looking half-orc woman with big jutting teeth beckoned you over with her long gnarled fingers and told you."My dear I can see that you had a troubled past ruined by magic and a dark woman who now had control over the things you love.with a big smile on her face but tears rolling down your cheeks you asked what you could do and she told you of an ancient site near here that could make your dreams come true "were otherworldly beings may take pity on you and help you..... for a price" so may trudged off looking for this place with a map the old fortune teller had given her as she walked away you turned to thank her and she was gone not a trace of her or her cart, it was all a illusion. or horses gone no hoof-prints nothing, nothing but the map in your hand... Other: May likes to have two breakfasts, two lunches, and two suppers. She is thrilled to be in the outside world, and to just experience anything and everything she possibly can - this often gets her into trouble, accepting strange potions, drugs, or food from strangers, she is trusting of everyone. Guards seem to know who she is by name basis, and will most likely let her past if it is a noble area. She has next to no general knowledge, or social skills. she however has good knowledge in history, tales and myths, religion, and the arcane, and of noble etiquette and family histories.